Nox
After losing his family to Ogrest's Chaos, Noximilian Colxen swore to accrue power and Wakfu until he became able to turn back time and return to his family, back when they were happy together. To mark the beginning of his quest, he started wearing the armor he is seen with in the Wakfu series and became known only as "Nox." Notable events Nothing is known about the beginning of Nox's quest for Wakfu. It seems likely that he spent several years slowly developing and perfecting his machines, expanding his collection of Noxines (see Inventions, below), and recruiting allies before becoming the powerful force that he is in the animated series. ''Les Larmes de sang'': Nox attacks villages ]] In Les Larmes de Sang: Naïma, page 28, Apifaice tells Silas about an unknown Xelor who attacked his village in the Moordück Mountains when he was still a boy. Though barely visible behind a defensive spell, Nox is recognizable wearing his Wakfu season 1, episode 1 outfit, accompanied by Grambos and his unique clock fortress. Apifaice recounts that the Xelor absorbed some of his father's Wakfu but let him live – although the weakened Iop was then possessed by the Shushu weapon he was guarding. First encounters with the Brotherhood of the Tofu In the first episode of the Wakfu series, Nox attacks Grougaloragran near Emelka, shortly after Yugo's rebirth in 969. First attracted by the amount of Wakfu his Noxines detected in him, Nox realizes during the fight that he is dealing with a Dragon and is visibly excited by the prospect of killing one of the greatest sources of Wakfu in the world. Unprepared, he is however no match for the Dragon's power and is left behind after a brief encounter. In the following years, Nox attempts to locate the Dragon and lead a more serious attack on him, but Grougaloragran is nowhere to be found, hidden by magic on Oma Island. But in 981, after Nox drains some of the Soft Oak's Wakfu, Polters leave the forest to attack nearby villages. Through his Noxines's eyes, Nox observes the events and notices a young boy and his pet Tofu who both contain unusual amounts of Wakfu. Convinced that they are related to Grougaloragran, Nox pays a visit to Yugo to demand answers regarding the Dragon's location, but is driven back by Alibert. The Brotherhood's quest for Oma While the Brotherhood of the Tofu searches for Yugo's origins and Oma Island, Nox keeps a close eye on them. His Noxines can be seen following them during their quest, and he even becomes involved many times during the events of the Wakfu novels. Far from hindering them, he appears incognito to assist the group against the Rogues who have stolen their most prized possessions. While that may seem counter-intuitive, Nox needs Yugo to find Oma Island and reveal Grougaloragran's hiding place. It is therefore in his best interest for them to resume their search as soon as possible. Oma Island s on Oma Island]] As soon as the Brotherhood sets foot on Oma Island, the Noxines are there to scout the area, and Grambos soon follow. They begin the construction of a portal that will allow Nox to bring his clock fortress to the island and battle Grougaloragran. With the help of his puppets (see Minions, below), and fueled by the Eliacube, Nox is able to match the Dragon's power. Unable to win but unwilling to let the Xelor take his Wakfu, Grougaloragran sacrifices himself in a powerful deflagration, and Nox's expense of Wakfu turns out to be in vain. Not missing a beat, he turns to his next target: the Sadidas' Tree of Life. The Tree of Life ]] Warned by Grougaloragran's spirit before it returns to his Dofus, the Brotherhood of the Tofu heads back to the Sadida kingdom to prevent Nox from destroying the Tree of Life and the entire Sadida people. Using effective war strategies and throwing all of his power at the Brotherhood, Nox manages to reach the tree in his his clock fortress and suck the life from it. Despite Yugo and Adamai's efforts, he is ready to cast his time-reversal spell. Nox's failure Victorious, Nox uses the Eliacube to cast the spell he has been working on for two centuries. Time begins to rewind around his giant clock, with only him, Yugo and Adamai aware of the time travel. But after only 20 minutes of rewinding, the cube is exhausted and the spell ends. It becomes obvious that Nox grossly miscalculated the amount of Wakfu needed to return so far back in time, and that he may never be able to collect enough energy to accomplish his goal. Utterly defeated, he teleports away when Yugo asks the Sadida king to spare his life, realizing that he is no longer a threat, only a broken madman. Nox's death In the final credits of Wakfu season 1, Nox's remains and armor are seen on what appears to be his family's grave. While some have speculated that he only left his armor behind, Ankama's timeline shows that he died that year. The Aftermath Thanks to the time reversal, the attack on the Tree of Life was erased from time and the Sadidas were spared. Sadlygrove Percedal, however, had died more than 20 minutes before the spell was cast and was not brought back. Elsewhere, Nox's tampering with time opened a dimensional rift in Emrub where it was found by the Eliatrope N. After the events of Wakfu: Les Gardiens, N had been looking for a way to leave the island, so he jumped into the rift and landed on the World of Twelve during the Age of the Dofus. However, some or all of the related events may have been retconned (see N for details). Inventions Noxines.jpg|Noxines Razortemps_Artwork.jpg|Razortime plan horloge en construct copie.jpg|Nox's clock under construction L-horloge-de-Nox.png|Nox's clock fortress Nox's flying ship.jpg|Nox's flying machine Driven by his guilt and the madness induced by the Eliacube, Nox created machines to assist him in collecting as much Wakfu as possible. The most symbolic of these may be his mobile clock, which served as his base of operations and transportation method. Another important part of the process was his Noxines, small flying machines that could suck the Wakfu out of living beings but also acted as scouts, photographing every location they visited in search of the most efficient sources of Wakfu. Razortime is another interesting machine of his, a mechanical juggernaut of his design that was fueled by Stasis rather than Wakfu. An impressive war machine, it devastated the landscape and nearly decimated the Brotherhood of the Tofu before it was finally destroyed. In the Wakfu novels, Nox also uses a flying vessel to follow and attack the Rogues' airships. s]] One interesting piece of trivia is the resemblance between Nox's machines and some of the Mechasms seen in Qilby's flashbacks during season 2 of Wakfu. In particular, his Noxines look almost identical to the small flying creatures that appear in countless numbers during the attack. One possible explanation would be that Nox got many ideas from the memories stored in the Eliacube, rather than simply raw power. Minions To assist in his assault on all living things and the construction of his machines, Nox obtained the help of several Grambos. It is unknown how he enlisted them and if they were promised anything in return, but he was shown to lead them with an iron fist while they displayed absolute deference. In addition to leading attacks against various people, they are seen in Wakfu season 2 building portals for Nox's machines. In key fights during the Brotherhood of the Tofu's attemps to stop Nox, he also called on three mummified fighters who obeyed and defended him: Tartufo the Sacrier, Marama the Feca and Frisco the Cra are his three "puppets" and bodyguards. Another important ally of his was Deserboss, a corrupted Sadida he relied on to build portals out of living trees and sap right inside the Sadida kingdom, so that his enemies wouldn't notice. As a result, he could transport his clock fortress behind the enemy lines to strike directly at the Tree of Life. In addition to the plant-related magic one expects from Sadidas, Deserboss had the ability to corrupt other Sadidas to assist in the construction. Like Nox's puppets, his eyes seemed devoid of life or emotion. Lastly, his Bow Wow Igôle, visibly affected by his contact with the Eliacube two centuries ago, is still alive and has become a powerful beast. Gifted with amazing speed, Nox uses him to hunt down Yugo and Adamai while they look for Grougaloragran's Dofus in the desert. Due in part to memories of his family life before Ogrest's Chaos resurfacing, the Bow Wow is tamed by the Osamodas Lotie and remains with her, abandoning Nox and his task. Category:Xelors